voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
You
You & Me, Love & Thrill is a sub story from Our Two Bedroom Story. Overview Thunder strikes, it is night with heavy rain... The men of Seasonelle and you are list in the woods. You all come across a mansion to stay the night... But it seems as though this place has a dark and deadly past! "It's okay, I'm here" As you jump into his embrace, your heart races for another reason ❤︎ Summary Prologue You're on your way to a business party up in the mountains with the Seasonelle staff, but it's been pouring rain all day. All of a sudden something runs over the road right in front of the car, and to avoid hitting it, the car winds up in the mud. The mud is much deeper than it looked, and the car is stuck. As Chiaki tries to call for help he realises that there's no signal... Luckily there's a hotel just ahead, but the mansion and the staff seems awfully eerie. Minato After dinner Shusei suggests all of you go and take a look around the mansion; too scared to be alone in your room, you decide to tag along. When Shusei encounters an open door, it slams shut, trapping Shusei inside the room. After the owner comes to lock him out, Chiaki forcefully pulls you into another room...? And the two of you are stuck inside, alone, and Chiaki starts making a move on you!? Luckily for you Minato comes to the rescue, kicking in the door. Later that night Minato decide to make your heart racing so fast that you'll forget all about being scared... Kaoru You overhear the owner and the maid talking, and what you hear is rather scary. They're talking about "taking care of you, one at the time". And later that night Chiaki disappears...? The other guys shrug it off, but you are scared that something might have happened to him. Later that night Kaoru comes to check up on you, and decides to stay with you until you fall asleep. As you lay down in bed next to him, fright isn't the only thing that gets your heart racing...! Shusei Sensing that you're scared, Shusei appoints himself to be your bodyguard. He takes his job very seriously, and stays close to you the entire evening. As you're about to fall asleep for the night, Shusei tries to leave for his own room. Not wanting to be alone, you stop him, asking him to spend the night... Chiaki You start hearing strange noises outside your room and get scared. It doesn't help when the owner of the place comes to tell a scary story about strange disappearances and warns you not to leave the room... Later that night Chiaki comes to your room, but leaves to investigate the noises you've heard, and he never returns? Akiyoshi After dinner, the maid asks if all of you want to watch a movie. It turns out to be a horror movie eerily similar to the situation you're in at the hotel. Knowing that you'll be scared, Akiyoshi comes to your room later that night to comfort you... Tsumugu Tsumugu and you go exploring in the mansion before dinner, and you get a bad feeling about the whole thing. When the night hits, you sneak in to Tsumugu's room to take a bath and end up spending the night feeling secure in his arms... CGs You & Me, Love & Thrill Minato.jpg You & Me, Love & Thrill Kaoru.jpg You & Me, Love & Thrill Shusei.jpg You & Me, Love & Thrill Chiaki.jpg You & Me, Love & Thrill Akiyoshi.jpg You & Me, Love & Thrill Tsumugu.jpg Trivia *Both the maid and the owner of the hotel has sprites *In Tsumugu's route your magazine is mentioned as "The Four Seasons". Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Sub Stories Category:Sub Stories Category:Minato Okouchi Category:Kaoru Kirishima Category:Shusei Hayakawa Category:Chiaki Yuasa Category:Akiyoshi Zaizen Category:Tsumugu Kido